The present invention is directed to a method for contacting shielding plates having press-in pins and attached to an upper side of a printed circuit board to further shielding plates also having press-in pins and attached to a lower side of the printed circuit board.
In the prior art the requirement for high-frequency shielding of plugs or assemblies on printed circuit boards was generally not particularly high. It is adequate in most instances to contact the shielding plates on the assembly printed circuit board at a relatively large distance. Recesses in the shielding plates due to the mutually alternating press-in pins thereby also had to be accepted. Such contactings of the shielding plates are no longer adequate for applications in which data transmissions have data transmission rates above 100 Mbit/s.